


Three Nights at the Jedi Temple

by DejaAoi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Slight Graphic Violence, Slight horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaAoi/pseuds/DejaAoi
Summary: Originally going to be a FNaF parody. However, it is now about Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex and their dreams each night during the temple. These are short one-shots, so I hope you enjoy.Slight horror warning, but nothing too graphic.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Night 1 - Obi-Wan Kenobi

The rain had been hitting hard against the window as Obi-Wan laid down for bed that night. A day of training with Anakin left him sore and ready for a good night's sleep. And he was right, it didn't take him long before he was off in slumber.

Thunder cracked nearby the Temple, waking Obi-Wan from his sleep. He reached for his lightsaber instinctively, but it wasn't where he had put it. He sat up, confused. The room was dark but the occasional crack of lightning gave him all he needed. He tried reaching out with the force to bring his lightsaber to him, but nothing happened.

He stood up, getting ready to turn on the lights when a loud, twisted laughter erupted from the hallway. Obi-Wan froze. He sighed in frustration; embarrassed that he had shown fear. _Fear, a Jedi must not have. Leads to the Darkside, it does._ Yoda's voice rang in his memory.

He would not show hesitation. The door slid open and he stepped into the hall.

"Who's there?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping he hadn't disturbed his fellow Jedi Master with the sudden sound. But no one answered. There was no way he hadn't heard something. He knew he heard a laugh, but convinced himself it must've been a metal pipe or something else. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep.

 _Show no fear. You are a Jedi Master._ He reminded himself.

He shook his head and turned back to his room.

"Christ!" Obi-Wan shrieked, nearly falling back through the doorway in the process, "Ah... Anakin? Is that you?"

Anakin was standing in the corner of the room. Obi-Wan could barely make out his figure in the darkness. But what Obi-Wan _could_ see, terrified him. Glowing, amber eyes that stared at him and peered into his soul.

"Anakin...?" Obi-Wan asked again, slower this time.

The figure didn't move. Obi-Wan didn't dare move a muscle, afraid that he would jump at him if he did. His throat felt dry as he held his breath.

_Why am I so afraid? Anakin is my friend! He's probably sleepwalking or something._

Obi-Wan decided to be brave and took a step towards his former Padawan. It was a mistake. Without a second thought, the figure lunged at him and clawed at his face. With a now much closer look, although not appreciated, Obi-Wan saw as the figure was completely black except for its burning eyes. This was _not_ Anakin.

Obi-Wan kicked the creature off of him and it hissed, flying through the doorway. Obi-Wan rushed to get up and quickly slammed the lock button. The door slid shut and all was quiet.

He didn't hear anything on the other side of the door.

_What was that thing?! It looked like Anakin, but..._

Obi-Wan didn't want to believe himself. If that monster _had_ been Anakin, then why was it acting like a mindless creature? Why had it attacked him? And _why_ did its eyes glow the color of the Sith?

_This must be an illusion created by the Sith! Anakin could never fall to the dark side. And he certainly would never attack me! ...I need to alert the other Masters of this trick. And I must find Anakin._

Obi-Wan didn't show fear this time as he went into the hallway. He needed to get to Anakin as quickly as possible, he didn't have time to worry about himself.

He rushed through the dark hallways of the Temple and pressed the button on the elevator. He paid careful mind to watch his back as he did so, he wouldn't dare fall for another surprise attack.

Ding! The elevator chimed and the door opened. Obi-Wan turned his attention to the elevator, who's light stayed on at all times, and jumped back. Another figure stood in his way; this time Obi-Wan could clearly see that it was Ahsoka. She, too, had glowing, amber eyes.

Unlike Anakin, the figure of Ahsoka attacked Obi-Wan even without provoking her. He was a little unprepared, but still managed to throw her away from him. He jumped into the elevator and mashed the 'close' button.

_Was that the same creature? Can it change its shape too?_

His thoughts were answered. He watched the Anakin figure join Ahsoka's side as the elevator door closed shut. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall for support. Why did no one in the Temple seem to hear their struggle? Where was everyone?

When the elevator door opened again, he threw aside his worries and ran quickly to Anakin's room. The door was unlocked, to Obi-Wan's surprise, and he quickly looked around the room. There was no one in the bed. The room was completely empty.

_But if Anakin's not here... then..._

He turned around and saw Anakin standing in the hallway, but not the Anakin he had hoped for. The figure slowly entered the room, Ahsoka following behind. There was no way Obi-Wan could take them both on at the same time. He thought he might take a chance to look for Ahsoka. But he feared that, like Anakin, Ahsoka would not be in her room.

_This is it. My friends, overtaken by the darkness, are going to kill me._

Obi-Wan wanted to cry, not because he was going to die, but because he couldn't save his friends. He closed his eyes as Anakin lunged at him, his hands tightening around Obi-Wan's throat.

"Master!"

_Anakin? Was that you?_

Obi-Wan tried to open his eyes. He needed to see if Anakin had really spoken to him. But he didn't have the strength. The air leaving his throat and the darkness was surrounding him as he felt himself dying.

"Master!"

_Anakin... I'm sorry. You and Ahsoka, both. I wanted to save you._

"Master!"

This scream was louder than before and it repeated over and over in Obi-Wan's mind like an alarm clock blaring in his ears until they began to bleed.

_An alarm clock? ...Wait a minute._

Obi-Wan's eyes popped open, blinded by the morning sun coming in through the window. A beaming Anakin was smiling above him as he shook his Master awake.

"Finally!" Anakin said, a cocky smile on his face, "I thought you'd never wake up, Master!"

Ahsoka was standing in the doorway, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. She had her hands on her hips and started giggling.

Obi-Wan thought for a second that he might've died and gone to heaven. But as pushed himself up and gathered his senses, he knew what he had experienced was just a dream. Just an awful, terrible dream that he would _never_ let become true.


	2. Night 2 - Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the shortest. It's also not meant to be too serious, since I thought it'd be a nice break from the other two.

Ahsoka ran alongside Anakin. They were chasing Asajj Ventress through the forest and were in hot pursuit. Ahsoka had her lightsabers at the ready. This Sith scum wouldn't get away this time.

She gave a smirk to Anakin, "Don't worry, I got this!"

She jumped up higher, into the trees, hoping to get the height advantage. In no time she had caught up and was getting ready to get the jump on Ventress.

"It's over for you, Ventress!"

"Says the girl not wearing clothes!" Ventress hissed back.

"Wha--?!" Ahsoka looked down at herself, "Not wearing--?"

She screamed and woke up in her bed. Her breathing was rapid and it didn't help when she looked over and saw Anakin standing naked by the door.

"What the fuck!?"

She woke up again, but for what she believed, was for real this time. She shook her head. What in the world were those dreams? And _why_ was she having them?

She rolled over in bed and saw Obi-Wan lying naked next to her.

"Agh!" she hollered and smacked her head on the wall behind her.

"Paying attention to my lesson, you were not." Yoda tapped his cane against her leg, "Many dreams, you did have."

" _You_ gave me those dreams?!" Ahsoka asked, rubbing the back of her head, "Why did you do that? Those were awful!"

"Know what you saw, I did not. Manipulate the Force, I did. Know this, you would. If fall asleep in my class, you did not."

Yoda's weird speech patterns were getting annoying for Ahsoka after what she went through. She was irritable for the rest of class and couldn't look Anakin or Obi-Wan in the eyes for the rest of the day.


	3. Night 3 - Rex

In the lower levels of the Jedi Temple, Rex sat on his bed, data pad in hand. On the bunk above him, Echo had already fallen asleep and was snoring. Fives and Jesse had decided to go out drinking instead so the room was quite quiet. Rex had given up trying to solve a puzzle on his data pad and set it down. He just needed to relax his mind for a few hours of sleep and then he'd solve it when he woke up.

When he opened his eyes, he was on Geonosis. Blaster fire was whipping past him from every angle. He dropped down on the ground taking cover. One of his brother's bodies fell down next to him seconds later. He did his best to ignore his dead kin beside him and starting shooting at the droids in the distance.

One by one his brothers dropped dead beside him. The droids were closing in on them and it wasn't long til they were greatly outnumbered.

"We need to fall back!" he ordered, but his men ignored him. They continued to fire and be fired at. Rex shouted again but they fell onto deaf ears.

He spotted Fives and ran to him, grabbing his arm, "We need to get the men out of here, we're going to die if we keep this up!"

Fives shook his head, "Not happening, Captain. Like all good soldiers, we'll die on the battlefield. And it will be a great honor to do so."

Rex couldn't believe him. Yes, they could and probably would die on the battlefield. But not like this. Not while being easy targets and shooting blindly.

He had to protect his brothers! They weren't thinking straight. They fought this battle like it was there last. Dying for the Republic without another thought. Rex watched as one by one, Echo, Jesse, Hardcase, Fives, Tup, and Fox-- All of them, drop to floor dead.

The droids surrounded Rex, his hands shaking. Tears streaming down his cheeks, hidden by his helmet. Thankful those retched droids didn't see him die with fear.

"Die clankers!" Rex shouted, trying to shoot out as many as he could before his own body was filled with blaster fire from every angle.

Rex woke up, sweating and shaking. He looked over and saw that Fives and Jesse had returned at some point. He pushed himself onto his elbows and took a few deep breaths. He knew it was only a dream. But the situations were real. The threats were real. And his fear of watching his brothers die one by one as he watched from the sidelines was very real. This war had gone on for far too long and he felt sick.

He sighed and looked down at the data pad from before. He didn't feel like solving that puzzle anymore.


End file.
